Long Theft Auto
Long Theft Auto is a mission pack and storyline in 2013 by THBP along with its Expansion Packs: The Brightness of The Red Diamond and The Ballad for Staff. Long Theft Auto The original MP/storyline follows Mark Streck, who arrives in Los Santos with a new objective in the life, but nothing goes as he plans. The The main page in the "DYOM: Missions" forum had a good repercussion, surpassing 6000 views and 100 replies. The MP has 4 trailers: The Trailer 1 is the "official", the 2 is from the Chapter of San Fierro, and the other two trailers from the Las Venturas. The story was finished in December 12th, having a special video being posted two days later, called "Long Theft Auto: The Conclusion", wich, as the name says, the story concludes. Plot The story is set in Los Santos , in 2013 (orginally 2011). Mark Streck arrives in town hoping to have a good life, and to forget his dark past . Once he arrives, is welcomed by his brother, Rok, who said in the calls that he was rich, that he was living a dream, but only using a strategy to bring Mark to Los Santos. Later , Mark discovers that Rok just brought him to the city for him to do some dirty services for Rok, and then separates from his brother and go live somewhere else. Once he get a job in government org, Mark knows the governors of San Andreas, the brothers Rodrigo and Bruno Vilhena, and creates a friendship with Bruno. After Bruno get killed by some friends of Rok, Mark goes to the LSPD, and then to the SWAT. In the meantime , he meets the third most influential person in the state, a man who self identify as " Staff". Staff introduces Martin for Mark, his best friend, then the three create a friendship, but a man called Kevin kills Rodrigo Vilhena and creates a coup, causing Mark to lose his jobs as SWAT and has to be exiled in San Fierro. Mark and Martin try to follow their lives in San Fierro, while Staff goes to Liberty City to find a way to take Kevin from Power. Once Mark and Martin go to the desert of Las Venturas, Kevin manages to dominate the entire state, causing the two came refugees. Staff returned to discover how to master the state in their favor again, and then the three begin a series of assaults ( 7 assault locations ) to achieve master status. After assaulting the 7 locations, the 3 go to the main square of Los Santos, meet Kevin and his government. Staff goes after Kevin and kills him, as well as Martin goes behind Rutt, his former best friend and 3rd Governor , and Mark behind Rok, his brother who had become the sub-governor. When all three are dead, Mark, Martin and Staff finally obtained their goal: the state is theirs again. Conclusion In the conclusion video, Staff asks Mark if he would like to be the new governor, but he refuses, saying that only helped Staff because he wanted the good of all of the state. Then he tells Martin that he will return to Brazil, and use the money to help his mother. Martin says that he will see Staff inside the city hall, and leaves Mark alone on the outside, beginning to end credits. Production A complete history should be launched at May 2013, but there was a problem with the computer of the producer, and he had to create all the missions again. Chapter of Los Santos was released between May and June 2013, with 5 sub-chapters: "The introduction", with 10 missions introducing the story, "Starting a new life", that would be secondary missions, "The Government", when he enters the Government, "The dream begins", when he enters the LSPD, and " End of the Chapter", when he enters the SWAT. Chapter San Fierro was produced between the months of July and August, and was released on the last day of August, with just over 20 missions, telling the story of Mark and Martin San Fierro until they go into the desert. Chapter Las Venturas was produced between the months of September and October, being released on the last day of October, counting the Kevin's coup, the return of Staff and the planning of the first two assaults. And the final chapter concludes the story with the revolution of Mark, Martin and Staff against the government of Kevin, being produced between November and December, taking the last mission of the pack being released on December 12. Altogether, the main story has 91 main missions and 31 side missions, 8 more videos, being them four trailers, three gameplays and a special video of conclusion, and various screens. The last post on the main page was made still in 2013, and since then the topic has never answered again. The Brightness of The Red Diamond Long Theft Auto: The Brightness of the Red diamond is the first expansion pack tells the story of Martin Carrys, one of the protagonists of Long Theft Auto. It was released between january and november 2014, with 4 chapters. The first 3 chapter had 8 missions, and the 4º(the final chapter) had 13, and more 4 side missions of bus driver. Plot The story follows Martin Carrys, who is nicknamed "The Diamond", a Vagos C4 who is also the friend of Staff. After invading the Aztecas HQ a Vagos C2 taunts Martin by bragging and claiming of having more kills than him which results of Martin murdering the member in return. When Ronald, the leader heard about this, he kicked out Martin out of the org. Martin retaliates by murdering Ronald and burning the Vagos' HQ. Martin starts working with Staff and eventually meets Mark. Afterwards, he was given a task by his other friend Rutt. After finishing the said task Martin returns home only to find out that a riot broke out and his home was burned down forcing him out of the state. Staff informs Martin to leave the state and that he needs to find a way to surpass the system. Martin now resides at Angel Pine where he meets Mark once again. The two did some jobs for Rutt until they eventually made there way to San Fierro. Martin and Rutt signed up as members of The Sons of Anarchy Biker gang where they take over as leaders after the orignal leader and the rest of the crew was effortlessly killed by their rivals, The Mayans. Martin and Rutt end up strenghting the org and was able to dominate the Mayans. While leading The Sons, he meets Wu Lee, the leader of the Yakuza where they became allies. While, trying to win the war againts the Mayans. The Crew found gold in the HQ, Rutt volunteers to smelt the gold but gave them to Kevin instead. Martin Flees to Las Venturas and gets a call from Staff who finally returned to San Andreas informs Martin that Kevin has taken over the entire state and that he and Mark needs to meet him at Las Brujas. Martin then fakes his death by renting an air taxi and by stabbing the pilot before he parachutes to safety. Staff explains that in order to master the system and throw Kevin out of power, they must assault 7 locations. After they were able to successfully assault the said locations, they put their final attack on the main square and get rid of the leaders. Staff took care of C6, Kevin. Mark took care of C5, Rok. Martin took care of the C4, his former best friend Rutt. In the conclusion video, Mark tells Martin that he needs to leave for Brazil and that they may meet again. Martin checks on Staff inside the Main Hall, Staff told Martin that he offered Mark to be the new governor of the state only to refuse, before leaving Staff told him to burn down the room theyre currently in. Before doing so, Martin found out why he wanted to. Staff became the new governor of the state, Martin, not knowing what to do think he may be he could help but doesn't seem to be interested since he cannot kill any more people. The Ballad For Staff Long Theft Auto: The Ballad for Staff: The last expansion was first announced at the Designer's Lounge. Production began at early 2015 with so far a prologue and 3 missions were released,. Plot The story begins at a hospital in Rio De Jainero, Brazil. Where Staff visits Rok after his brother was shot in the leg. Staff tells Rok that he will be moving to Los Santos,which Rok followed suit. The New System of San Andreas The new system was introduced in 2009 make San Andreas to be different from other states in the USA. Especially because now, for example, jobs are called "orgs". And now, you can be a member of Al 'Qaeda or Taliban (terrorist orgs) simply passing tests thus winning the job. The orgs are divided into 6 areas: Government, Gangs, Mercenary, Mafias, terrorists and "Other orgs". "Other Orgs" have no kind of war between them, which causes them to be more peaceful, with the exception of hitmen. The orgs are basically divided into 6 positions. Better higher is the number, better is the role and respect the position. Always puts up a "C" before the number. *'C1': It is the lowest position, are called recruits; *'C2': Role higher but are still recruits and are learning the functions of the org; *'C3': Role with more experience in the org. Help the recruits that are coming in the org; *'C4': Called "the leader's left arm." Help functions of the leader and the sub; *'C5': The right arm of the leader. Help the leader in functions and commands the org when he is out. C5 is called "sub-leader"; *'C6': Leader of the org. Leads all activities, the boss of all the org and maintains contact with other allied orgs to get news updates Trivia *According to the Credits in Conclusion videos. The New State system is based off Roleplay servers in SAMP *The Story of Mark and Rok is obviously based on Niko and Roman in GTA IV, while Staff and Martin is based on Micheal and Trevor in GTA V. Gallery Maps Alocations.png|Seven Assault Locations lsmap.png|Los Santos sfmap.png|San Fierro lvmap.png|Las Venturas Artworks Art1.png|Government art2.png|Rok Streck art3.png|"The Car Thief" art4.png|SWAT art5.png|Army art6.png|Staff art7.png|Lenny art8.png|WuLee art9.png|Cop Cars art10.png|A Son of Anarchy art11.png|Kevin art13.png|Martin Carrys art14.png|Mark Streck Long_Theft_Auto.png|Long Theft Auto Logo Category:Mission Packs Category:Storylines Category:GTA style missions Category:Finished Category:Mission Packs by THBP